Video conferencing enables participants to share video and audio content with each other in real-time across geographically dispersed locations. A communication device at each location typically uses a video camera and microphone to send video and audio streams, and uses a video monitor and speaker to play received video and audio streams. Video conferencing involves digital compression of video and audio streams, which are transmitted in real-time across a network from one location to another. The communication devices perform the compressing and decompressing of the video and audio streams, and maintain the data linkage via the network.